Stronger Than Us All
by Yinx1
Summary: So much death lay around the young witch by others hands. Those whom she loved gone, lost because of three. Now the three must watch their backs because a Bennett Witch is coming, and she likes hearts with glass of champagne.
1. Prelude

**Stronger Than Us All **by Yinx

* * *

><p>Bonnie Bennett squeezed her back. The answer to 'Can you forgive me' rested on her tongue. <em>No Elena I can never begin to forgive you and what you have done<em>. "Yeah" came out instead. She closed her eyes knowing this would be her last time hugging her friend. She stepped away cupping the high cheek bones of Elena Gilbert. "You be careful, okay", she whispered before turning to leave.

"Bonnie, um thank you again, for helping Ric", Elena called out after her.

Bonnie turned her head "No problem, Elena", she looked past her friend, her best friend since pre-K. So much death lay between them now. They would never be able to repair what they once had. Not until _they _were gone. "I'm going to go, say good-bye to my mother."

"Can you tell her I'm sorry…so sorry"? Elena hugged herself as she spoke.

She only nodded as she left out the back door. Letting out gasp as if the air in the house was toxic, she breathed in deep the soothing night. Making her way back to her car she closed her eyes, "Go away Caroline."

"Sorry Bonnie, I'm not going anywhere." The blonde moved blocking her from opening her car door. "Where are you going"?

"Somewhere I can be alone" Bonnie replied turning on her heels walking towards the upper part of town. She heard her friend follow her. "That means you too."

"Bonnie I know you're mad…"

"No, I'm not mad, Caroline, I'm indifferent which means I can care less about all off you right now"!

"Elena was just…ARGH"! Caroline screamed as she grabbed her head. Just as quickly as it came the searing pain stopped. She looked up as friend towered over her. "Why…"

"Let this be a warning to you Caroline Forbes." Bonnie whispered before running to her car. "Be careful."

She felt something. Something new, something powerful; that excited her. A sort of strength that helped her move forward, something that lead her here; to the tomb.

She walked down the steps into darkness. Snapping her fingers she as a single flame admitted from the tip. It was new but somehow this didn't fascinate her. The darken dept's held her bringing her further at further away from the world she once knew. She welcomed it.

She kept walking until she hit the dead end. Feeling the wall with her unlit hand, it was cold but it warmed as she neared a bottom corner. Pushing against the warmest stone the walk fell away. Bonnie stepped through. She opened her hand stretching it out before her. The tiny flame traveled down to her palm where it became a soft glowing ball. Bonnie scanned the dwellings. It was no bigger than her room, yet; it was like her room. It had her bed, her dresser, her vanity; it was her room, but _no_.

"How"? She whispered, her hazel eyes scanning the odd surroundings.

"Been waiting on you a long time, Child." A voice from a darken corner hushed.

Bonnie held the flame aloft ready to throw it at "Grams"!

"Yes and no" the figure that resembled her grandmother smiled. "Yes, in a way I am your grandmother because _some_ her spirit resides in me, but no because I am my _own_."

Bonnie saw a flash crimson in the figures eyes, yet wasn't afraid. She lowered her fire lit hand.

"You're not afraid of me", the false Grams nodded. "This is good."

"What do you mean, good"? She starred at the figure. _Grams was dead, but here she stood before her like she never left._

The figure circled her, "Meaning you are ready to begin your training."

Bonnie followed her with her eyes, "Training"? She raised an eyebrow as the two stood face to face again.

"To bring order back to the world; when darkness was created it was used to help mend a family that was once broken. But they have abused this power, creating such abominations, has doomed us all. With my help you will be able to destroy the darkness and that which it has brought forth."

"You're talking about vampires; you're talking about destroying the Originals." Bonnie's eyes widen.

"Yes, Bennett Witch." The false Grams stepped forward. A fragile yet strong hand cupped the young witch's face. "First thing you need to do is undo the Original Witch's bond."


	2. Damon

**Stronger Than Us All Chapter** 1 by Yinx1

_**Damon**_

"I REALLY HATE THAT BITICH!" Damon Salvatore yelled as his wounds slowly healed because of the loss and lack of blood.

Stefan rolled his eyes, tossing his brother a towel. "You act surprised at why Rebeckah did this to you, Brother."

"Not Rebeckah, Stefan! Bonnie! She just walked away and didn't even try to save me!" Damon could feel his remaining blood start to boil.

"She did, Damon," Stefan sighed. "She called Elena and Elena told me…who saved you. So actually Bonnie saved you. She didn't have to call anyone after you killed her mother."

"If I remember you were all ready to kill her mom, too." Damon started slowly up the stairs, he saw his brother look away as his jaw tick. "We flipped a coin, Brother. It was going to be one of us to kill Mama Witch…and since everyone hates me…" He stopped in his own thoughts.

"One day she is going to snap you know…" Stefan looked up at him seeing twig of fear in his eldest brother's eyes, knowing his showed fear as well.

"Im not scared of any witch, Stefan... they need to be scared of me," Damon tooted his own horn.

"You should be, Damon. Witches are very powerful and Bonnie is one of the strongest, and she doesn't even use dark magic."

Damon jaw clenched as he looked past his brother towards the front door. "…Yeah I'll await her revenge…but until then we need her on our side."

Stefan turned away facing the parlor, "We did her wrong, Damon for our own selfish reasons…"

"…We deserve whatever she brings our way til then act normal, Brother." Damon flashed slowly up to his room.

Stephen walked slowly to the sunken parlor and poured himself a scotch. Taking a sip he stared into the fire. "I'm sorry, Bonnie."

* * *

><p>"FOCUS! YOU ARE NOT FOCUSING!" the False Gram cried as Bonnie levitated her trying to hold her near the ceiling without a change of expression.<p>

"I'm trying, Gram," Bonnie gritted her teeth as she tried to lower her hands.

Levitating without using any movement was going to be a challenge. It would bring a matter of surprise and brief confusion to the attacker which was why False Gram was teaching Bonnie this technique. The small false bedroom in the tomb was in a bit of shambles due to Bonnie dropping False Gram on things. False Gram had insisted on using herself as the only levitating subject. You will need to know how to lift humans not pillows and dressers. "Once you do that inanimate objects will be easier."

Bonnie felt beads of sweat run down the sides of her face. She felt her knees weakening but finally lifted her grandmother look-a-like off the ground without the use of her hands. Grams looked hid her surprise face with a smug dissatisfied one.

"Well done," False Gram waved her thin fragile hand and Bonnie's connection to her lift was gone. "You are almost ready." She settled back to the floor.

"What else is there," Bonnie asked anxiously.

"Patience for one," the figure walked over to the door that lead out to the caves of the tomb. "But you will know when it's time." She gestured quietly to the exit.

Bonnie nodded grabbing her jacket. She thanked her 'Grams' and was stepping out of the tomb when she came face to face with Damon.

"Witch," he acknowledged her with a smirk. His steel blue eyes gave her the once over. "Nice get up,"

Bonnie didn't tear her eyes away from his to look down at her sweats and plain shirt cover up by a like color sweat jacket. "Damon," she gave him the once over but didn't comment on his usual black what was there to comment. She stepped back into the tomb's protection.

Damon chuckled at her action, "Look, I'm not here to hurt you so you might as well come out." His nostrils flared as Bonnie retreated further in. "You want me to come after you, Witch"?

Bonnie turned and walked slowly away. She smiled slyly knowing that Damon hated to be ignored even by those he hated. She turned a corner disappearing from view.

Conflicted Damon paced the entrance. He should go he thought to himself. _I tried to apologize the Witch wouldn't let me._But something held him in place. Maybe it was that she hadn't said anything but his name. But he couldn't leave. He called out to her again.

"Bonnie," he used her name. "Can you at least come from around the corner! Bonnie-ee."

No answer.

"Fine I'm leaving," he turned vamping to his car where he sat and waited. He waited until dusk and he saw her coming forcefully but cautiously out. He waited again until she was far from the tomb to retreat back before going after her.

Bonnie felt his cool rush of air and stopped in her tracks as he stood before her.

"Bout time, Bonnie-ee," he complained, "I could have been trying to figure out a end to Klaus and you, Witch were nowhere to be found."

Bonnie gave him a curt smile but said nothing as she waited for what he wanted to say.

Damon was out of his element. The witch always had something to say about him something smartass too but now. So he just cut to the chase. He glanced away before looking back into her misty hazel eyes, "I'm sorry about your mother." He wondered if she heard him for there was no change in her expression.

Bonnie gazed into his icy blue eyes and saw sincerity, "Thank you, Damon," she said then moved around him to walk further into the forest. Damon was at her side.

Damon blinked rapidly, "What's got your panties up your crack."

Bonnie didn't answer keeping her face and all her focus ahead.

"Hey," he poked her shoulder and she stopped again Damon moved in front.

"Damon."

"What's up with you"?

"Can ask the same thing about you, Damon, walking alone in a forest with a witch. A vampire like you should be more careful."

Her voice was calm unlike anything Damon had heard of and he for the first time was scared. Though his face revealed nothing his eyes did. And it brought joy to Bonnie.

Bonnie walked around him again. She was surprised when he was at her side again. "You're not heeding my warning Damon you must like living in danger."

The simple stillness in her voice was frightening still but he pressed her to talk. "It's you I'm with, Bonnie."

"Maybe you shouldn't trust me so blindly."

Damon grabbed her wrist forcing her to face him. "The hell is wrong with you!"

Bonnie tried to push out but he held her gripping her tight against his side. A powerful aneurysm was given and Damon fell to his knees. Blood vessels started popping. He tried to yell for her to stop but everything went black. Bonnie was gone by the time he came to.

* * *

><p>Damon screeched to a halt in front of the craftsman style house. He had a right mind to set it a blaze. His eyes fell to the porch and there she sat on the steps as if she was waiting. He vamped out his car and was a few steps away when he stopped swallowing he turned back. Getting in his car he sped off his dead heart pounding in his chest.<p>

Damon made it the boarding house, upon opening the door he stopped at the threshold. The scent of lilies and peppermint filled his nose. It can't be. Hearing the chatter he made his way the living room, and there she was but how?

Bonnie was sitting next to Caroline with Jeremy on the arm of the loveseat. Elena was standing next to Stefan by the mantle, Tyler and Matt standing guard by the windows. _But Bonnie, how?_

"Damon are you okay"? Elena asked walking forward. The older vampire was staring hard at her best friend like he had seen a ghost.

"Of course, E-len-a, why wouldn't I be"? His eyes rolled at her, but he made his way to bar. _Whiskey…it would be whiskey tonight._

"Because you're paler…um than usual," she turned away heading back to Stefan.

"You worried about me, E-len-a"? Damon filled his glass to the brim and down it. He poured another lesser more of his usual amount in the glass before turning around. His eyes immediately found Bonnie's. Her eyes looked back but nothing was in them. "Where were you today, Bonnie?"

"Why is my business any of yours, Damon"? Her tone was even nothing out of ordinary of her response, but something twinkled, like simmering coals, in her eyes that only he saw.

It sent a chill down his spine but it didn't stop him from pursuing her. He walked over plopping down on the couch he placed his feet up on the coffee table crossing them at the ankle. "Cause it is, Bonnie-ee. I need to know where, my Witch is at all time," he looked at her over the glass as he drank. "You seem sad."

It was like the air was sucked out of the room; all eyes focus on Bonnie. Hers remain on the man that asked the question.

Stefan stepped in and away from Elena, "You are out of line, Brother."

Bonnie stood up, "I don't need you or ever asked you to save me, Stefan." Her eyes narrowed at him. Stefan took a step back. She grabbed her bag, "Just trust me, on this plan." Stefan nodded. Her eyes left Stefan's landing on Tyler's as she moved around her friend Caroline. "I will see you guys later, I'll call you, Care, tonight."

"Bonnie." She turned to Elena's voice. "Can I talk to you tonight as well." The brown hair beauty thought her friend couldn't say no to her in a room full of their friends.

"I'm tired, Elena." Bonnie said before turning around hurrying to the door, but stopped when blue eyes stood in front of her.

"Let me walk you to your car," Damon grabbed her arm firmly almost yanking her to the door. Bonnie didn't struggle but allowed him to take her outside. "Where were you just now"?

"I was here, Damon, where else would I be"? She blinked innocently up at him.

Damon let her go. "Oh, I don't know maybe your house," he sneered watching closely.

Bonnie dug out her keys from her purse. "Damon I'm tired," she sighed wearily.

"Yeah, I know, you told Elena that inside. But not so tired to talk to Vamp Barbie. She just wanted to talk."

Bonnie unlocked her car door but Damon held it closed. Letting out a loud whine, "What so you want me to talk to Elena? The girl that could have gotten rid of the Originals if she had kept her mouth shut. That Elena Damon!" She advanced and he stumbled backing away. "The one who got my mother killed. The one you flipped a coin over."

Damon was wide eyed, "How did you know…" was the last thing he got out of his mouth before it was forced shut. He tried vamping away but he couldn't. He tried to bare his fangs he couldn't. All he could do was stare in utter fear and dread. For once since becoming a vampire Damon Salvatore feared for his life.

"I bet if your mother could see what you have become Damon. What would she think of you"? Damon gasped gripping his chest. The jab felt as if he had been stab with the sharpest stake. Bonnie stepped away hurrying back to her car. "Oh Damon."

He blinked what he had never known he could produced, tears as a vampire. Damon looking over at the small blue bug car.

"I hope Elena pussy is worth those you had to destroy to get it." Bonnie drove off. "We were happy until you came here."

The stake twisted. Damon walked back to the boarding house. They asked questions but he refused to answer he couldn't there was so much weight, so much guilt flowing over him. He rushed to his room telling everyone he wanted to be alone.

_She was a young girl no more that sixteen; she had green eyes like evergreens, beautiful eyes. He watched as if a reel of film played in his head as death came to them and they weren't forever green anymore.__He was a good friend one of his best friends that was always up for a good time. And knew how to keep his mouth shut during questioning from their parents. A childhood friend. But he laid there on the dew kissed grass a whole as large as his fist gushed forth blood from his throat.__  
><em>  
>Damon shook his head hitting it with his fists. His switch, his emotional switch, <em>why wasn't it working<em>. Weak kneed he fell to the ground covered head to toe with sweat. _His switch._

_She was his best friend. Correction his brothers best friend. All because she interfered in his plan. 162 she had helped him through it all. And she laid decaying in the bottom of the ravine along with Vicki and Aimee from the masquerade party.__  
><em>  
>"I DIDN'T KILL HER!" He screamed he gripped his raven locks.<p>

"Ah, but did you call her parents," Bonnie's voice asked him. She was in his head speaking to him in a sweet whisper but it was becoming more ruthless.

"Her parents still have hope that their daughter is alive. But their hope is in the bottom of the ravine isn't, Damon."

Damon began to sob as more flashes of his murders played in his head. "I didn't have time, Elena..."

"Ah yes Elena. Tell me, Damon, what trick up her sleeve does she do to have you so..._whipped_"?

Bonnie gave a shrill laugh. "You much have had have her to do anything for her, right. But wait, Damon, it was Katerina...or Katherine that you spent with. So again Damon I ask you. What has ELENA GILBERT DONE FOR YOU THAT YOU WOULD KILL HER BEST FRIENDS MOTHER!"

"Nothing," he wailed tears streamed down his cheeks and neck into his shirt. "She has done nothing for me its Katherine. I wanted Katherine."

"But she _don't_want you either, Damon. So sad no one wants you. Me-haha-when you first came to mystic falls I thought you were easy on the eyes. But you went after Caroline. Well compelled her into it, raping her."

Damon moaned falling to the floor. The guilt was was over-bearing painful, "I didn't…"

"If a woman's _mind_isn't her own Damon its rape. How many have you raped since at least four women, five counting Rebekah, have rejected you. Is it the only way a good looking guy like yourself can get laid"? She laughed again.

Damon curled up into a ball the images still came. "Please leave," he begged her, his bottom lip quivering.

"See that's were I can't unfortunately, you have to atone for you sins, Damon. You have killed many, so many that I'm tired sending you their images. Care will be calling me in five minutes; she must have just gotten home. Shall we continue tomorrow," she asked kindly. "I'll take your silence as a yes. Good night Damon."

It was quiet. Shaky hand rose up gripping the white comforter of his bed. Damon pulled himself up to stand leaning on the foot board for balance. Tremors didn't even describe his appearance. His dark hair stood on ends his face red and blotchy, and sweat seem to continually seep through his skin.

"Oh and Damon." Bonnie voice filled his head once more. Damon's body tensed closing his eyes against what he didn't want to hear. "Here's your switch back."

Just as the pain suffering carnage he had done came flooding back; it was gone and he felt like his old self. Stumbling into his bathroom, Damon stripped himself naked and into the steam shower to wash off his tears and sweat wishing the hot water could wash away more.

* * *

><p>Bonnie let out a eased breath as she came out of her trance. "Not even a thank you for giving him his switch back." She mumbled rolling her eyes before hoping off her bed. She began to dress for bed. Her phone rang.<p>

Smiling she answered, "Hey, Care."

"How are you, Bonnie, what was up with Damon tonight. He was such an asshole to you. Did you light his ass up"?

More like his mind. "No, I gave him a little headache, Care."

"Did he say anything to you when he walked you to your car"?

Bonnie text ring rang. "Asked me why I was being a bitch to, Elena."

_Tyler: I'm ready whatever it takes._

Bonnie smiled, _Good Boy._


	3. Klaus

**Klaus** by Yinx1

* * *

><p>Bonnie awoke feeling refreshed and anew. She swung her legs over the side of the bed; her bare feet slapping the floor as she made her way her private bath to relieve herself. She didn't notice a midnight black crow on her outer bedroom windowsill. Coming back she gasped harshly but didn't scream when Damon sat perched on the flat roof next to her window.<p>

She watched him run his crisp blue eyes over her nightshirt and panties before motioning for her to open up the pane.

Bonnie flipped him the bird before grabbing her phone from her nightstand and walking back into the bathroom. Turning on the radio, faucet, and shower she called Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey we still on," he asked without a formal greeting.

His friend nodded, "Yes, but I'm going to be delayed…Damon's here."

"Did you invite him in," Tyler's voice rose with concern. After getting of the phone with Caroline last night she called Tyler to tell him phase one was complete.

"Don't be stupid," she opened the door to the bathroom to find Damon staring intently at it then her. Closing the door she leaned against it, "But he is obliviously not going to leave unless we talk."

"Be careful Bonnie. Remember he has tried to kill you, and what happened to your mother."

"Won't ever forget that," she drawled. "I'll see you soon." She hung up shutting off the blockers she opened the door again.

Damon motion for her to open the window.

"Whatever you have to say, Damon, can be said through glass."

Damon eyes bulged furiously. "Witch, if you don't open the damn window and invite me in Daddy won't even beg for his last words," he threaten.

Bonnie didn't flinch as she crossed her arms. "Go ahead, Damon, all the more reason for me to visit your mind again. Or shall I take your switch now." They stared unblinking at each other.

"Do you really want another reason for me to never help you defend your precious Elena. I needn't remind you that I have lost almost my whole family because of trying to help you three."

Damon jaw ticked, "Fine," he roared he looked away before speaking. "What you did last night wasn't fair, Bonnie."

"Neither were the lives you took, Damon, including my mothers."

"YOU BARELY KNEW HER!"

"She was my mother, and you took her life, as if she meant nothing. Well she means something to me. You may have found her but yet it is you that takes her life…HOW! How is that fair?!"

"It's not fair," he whispered so softly she barely heard him.

Bonnie blinked taken aback for a second. _Had Damon not switch himself off so he could forget?__  
><em>  
>"There was really nothing I could do to make it right really." He sighed still looking anywhere but at her. "I…I um called the sheriff left an anonymous tip on where to find Aimee and Vickie's bodies."<p>

Bonnie eyebrows furrowed, "Why haven't you turned it back on?" She asked curious of his answer.

Damon let out an awkward laugh, "Hell should I know," he finally looked at her. He saw her nod and the wheels turn in her mind. "You're still going to visit me tonight aren't you?"

"Yes Damon your list is too long."

He scowled but it didn't come to his eyes. They went over her unrobed body again "Will you be wearing that?" He asked teasingly. He would never admit out loud but the witch had a better body than both Elena and Barbie combined.

Bonnie didn't blush or hurry to cover herself, instead walked towards the window tantalizing. "Oh, Damon, tsk-tsk what would Elena say about your wandering eye. Let's remember she has you under her thumb. Be a good little whipping boy today, k," She gave him a sly smile before whipping her curtains closed.

Damon smirked at her through the thin lavender curtains. He watched her take her hair down from the messy bun. Shaking her fingers through her hair then stripped away her nightshirt revealing her bare back, she walked slowly into the bathroom. "Not bad, Witch," he mumbled before vamping away.

"Pervert," Bonnie muttered on the other side of the door. Her face softened as she began going over their brief conversation. She had only taken his switch once and he was already showing guilt.

She walked over to the shower turning it on. _I expected more stubbornness out of you Damon_ Bonnie thought to herself. _I'm surprised._

* * *

><p>Bonnie stepped down the final steps into the dungeon type quarter of Lockwood property. She found Tyler bent over inspecting his chains.<p>

"How was Damon," he asked not turning around.

"Well he's still alive, which is a pity." She sighed sitting down on a boulder near Tyler hearing him chuckle. "I think he's showing remorse."

Tyler stumbled as he tugged at a wall chain. He turned to faced her "What!"

Bonnie chortled, "Yeah that's what I thought. But he still needs to suffer."

"Yeah, he does, though vamps emotion are ten times worse than humans he reminded her. Maybe he is feeling something."

"Don't go and get soft on me, Lockwood. I need you!"

"I know I know and I'm not. Just that…"

"Damon killed you uncle and abused and raped your girlfriend." Bonnie reminded him fiercely.

Tyler's shoulders slumped, "Look you don't have to remind me of what happened I won't forget any time soon. What are we going to do?"

Bonnie stood, "We are going to break the sire bond Klaus has over you."

"I've already started that with some were-friends in Florida."

"Were-friends," Bonnie chuckled.

"Shut up," he smiled, "It going to take a while, because I was the first made and the strongest."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Lockwood," she smiled taking her seat again.

Tyler couldn't help but blush, "Anyways," he cleared his throat, "what's the rest of the plan."

"You go back to being Klaus right hand man and I will be his witch."

"How will you do that convince him of letting you into his inner circle?"

Bonnie's eyes grew into red orbs as her smile turned sinister, "Simple I'm tired of the Salvatore brothers and Klaus wants their heads on a silver platter...and so do I."

* * *

><p>Stefan looked out window of his attic room. He saw Damon walking up the path which was strange Damon never walked anywhere willingly. He vamped down meeting his older brother in the parlor.<p>

"Mornin', Stefan," Damon chimed. "Does it make me an alcoholic if I have a drink now or two drinks at noon?"

"Where were you?"

"No need to worry Brother I wasn't with Elena..." He took a long drag of bourbon "...yet." He watched Stefan nostrils flare. "I went to see our beloved witch."

"Damon, you need to leave Bonnie alone she has to be willing to help us when the time comes to kill Klaus."

"Yeah so the witch visited me last night," Damon said ignoring Stefan's comment. "Kinky, right? WRONG. The witch put a spell on me made me remember all the kills I did."

"Don't see anything wrong with that. You need to have some remorse, Damon, when it comes to killing people."

"This coming from Jack the Ripper, just because you're vegan now doesn't excuse your past Steffy-poo. Pot and Kettle you and I."

Stefan's jaw ticked.

Damon continued, "You see brother you and I both know that we supposedly did Bon-Bon wrong so to say in protecting Elena. I believe you were the one that agreed to the coin toss."

Stefan tensed.

"Don't act high a mighty on me you were supposed to kill Mama Witch but you chickened out and as a good older bro I do the dirty work...as always," Damon mumbled the last of the sentence. He poured himself a triple and downed it at once. "I think Bonnie will be visiting you next."

"What do you mean visit?"

"I mean, she will turn off your switch and you will become Ripper again."

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, "Bonnie wouldn't do that. She knows what I'm capable of that I can't control it."

A knock came to the door before Damon could reply and they turned to see the witch in question enter the Boarding House.

"Stefan, I've got some new information on Klaus from Abby," she informed both but addressed the one.

"No hey, Damon," Damon asked her, he felt slightly annoyed. _Stefan's the Ripper not me_ he fumed in his mind. _Why was she always treating him like a leper._

Bonnie didn't chance him a glance. "I need to look something up in your library." She jerked her thumb towards the hall leading to the volumes of books. "Just to cross reference."

Stefan nodded his head. "Sure take your time."

"Thanks," she flashed him a genuine smile but it won't take long. She turned heading away from the brothers. "If I'm right we will be rid of the hybrid by the next full moon." She said over her shoulder.

Stefan's eyes lit up in amazement. "Great," he turned to his brother finding himself alone to watch Damon follow Bonnie. He groaned shaking his head before getting his jacket. He had an errand to run.

Bonnie rolled her eyes feeling Damon behind her. She ignored him as her eyes and fingers scanned the bindings. There wasn't anything more to say to him, and if he thought playing nice would save him from tonight it was laughable how wrong he was.

His jaw ticked watching her from the doorway before pushing off and heading for the bar. Damon didn't know why he stayed instead of helping Stefan collect Elijah but he did. Maybe because he was on more than one Originals bad side than he liked to be and didn't feel the need to place himself in danger if he could help it.

Pouring the strong liquor into the tumbler, he turned to find Bonnie sitting at the desk with one of their books opened deep in the middle a notepad next to it and her grimoire in her lap. A corner of his mouth lifted as her lips moved following her finger. Striding over and standing close behind her chair he read over the shoulder.

Κόψτε την καρδιά

"The hell is that," he bent down so his head was aligned with hers.

Bonnie blew her bangs up in frustration sitting back. "Something you do best, Damon."

He flashed his blue eyes to hers. They were so close he could smell the sweet scent of lavender and vanilla coming from her neck and hair. "You mean sex."

Bonnie moved away giving him a look of disgust, "Sick fool," she muttered. "No, Κόψτε την καρδιά," she said perfectly with dialect accent, "is Greek for _Rip_ or _Tear out Heart_."

"Rip out his heart I could have figured that out and done it myself, he scoffed.

"Yet you didn't," she picked up their book. "Can I ask you something?"

Damon shrugged sitting in her chair feeling the warmth she left.

"Can I have this book once this mess if over?"

"Why you can just come over to use it whenever."

"Figures," she replaced the book coming back and gathering her own things. After placing her grimoire carefully in her messenger bag she headed for the door stopping short when clear blues stood in front of her. She waited for him to talk.

"Why do you want the book, Bonnie?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Bonnie answered, "It's interesting and I think it will help build my powers."

"Then why don't you take it now... For your powers?" He raised a thick eyebrow.

Bonnie stepped around him going through the doorway, "I don't need it now have a nice day, Damon." She didn't even falter when he came before again.

"So you want to be stronger after we defeat Klaus fascinating...and interesting."

"Move," her emerald green eyes grew to a jade color.

Damon stepped aside but fell in line with her as she continued on her way. He wasn't in the mood for an aneurysm. "Answer the question, Bonnie."

"There's nothing to answer I wanted the book to study," she opened the front door to the boarding house. "And you said no. End of conversation don't worry I won't go behind your back and ask Stefan for it." She unlocked her car and got in.

Damon watched her leave. He vamped back to the library picking out the book she had looked through. Flipping through he found the page Κόψτε την καρδιά resided on. Flopping down on the leather couch he began to commit the spell to memory.

* * *

><p>Bonnie parked her car, for the second time that day, on the edge of the Lockwood residence. Walking back to the dungeon she heard the shrilling scream. Cautiously, she quieted her last steps down the final stairs the scene made her heart break.<p>

"Tyler," she cried running to his side as his arm contorted to a angle not of the human kind. He's hand came forward knocking Bonnie off her feet. She landed hard on her back. Wincing, she got up, "Tyler fight it!"

"THE FUCK TO YOU THINK I'M DOING!" He roared.

Bonnie walked over closer but stood a ways off clutching her side from the pain; a deep cut resided right below her right side rib cage. "I know you are just push past the pain. Remember the pain the Salvatores have put you through. Remember who made you this way…remember Klaus' evil doings. You are doing this so their heads can be mounted on your mantle."

Tyler cried out again his body twisted unnaturally. For the next hour Bonnie stood watching encouraging when the time came and remaining silent when not.

Finally it was over for the day. The two made their way out into rapidly setting sun.

"Bonnie, you sure you okay?" Tyler saw her grimacing again as she got into her car.

"I'm fine, Tyler seriously stop apologizing. It's a scratch compared to what could have happened and what will happen if this doesn't work."

"Okay," Tyler closed her car door. I'm sor…" he stopped when she glared at him. Chuckling, "Thanks for the pep talk."

Smiling she shook her head, "No problem. Bye Ty."

* * *

><p>Bonnie arrived back at her home after going to the Grille for dinner. Not eating since breakfast she got a double cheese burger with extra fries and a chef salad. Taking the food up to her room she turned on the TV to Bravo. Changing into her pajamas and sitting on the bed she dug into her sprawl. A tapping on her window made her look away from the Real Housewives to Damon Salvatore classic cocky smirk.<p>

"Really, no Charmed marathon on TNT?" He asked through the window.

"What do you want, Damon, it's too early to torture you. I'm eating dinner." She turned back to her burger.

"Yeah enough for two," he smiled. "Here," he held up the book she was looking through earlier.

Bonnie moved off the bed and opened the window.

Damon smelt dried blood, "What happened?"

"I haven't eaten since breakfast and I was hungry," Bonnie reached for the book with her left hand.

_But the witch is right handed _Damon thought moving the book out of her reach.

"I don't have time for your games, Damon. Are you going to give me the book or not?"

Damon stared at her intently, "What happened? You smell like blood."

Scared, Bonnie quickly closed her window and pulled the curtains closed. He wasn't going to bite her again. She ignored the tapping for the next thirty minutes until it stopped and the doorbell rang. She heard her dad say he got it.

Panicking, she torn out of her room in s sprint, she found her father opening the door to persistent vampire. With a wave of her hand the door slammed shut.

"Bonnie!" Her father cried.

"That was a vampire, daddy." Bonnie said coming up beside him then taking to her toes peeked through the peep hole to still see Damon there.

"A vampire? Wait I've…I've seen him in the daytime."

"He has a ring that makes it possible."

"Thanks, Bon-Bon, spill all out all the secrets," Damon yelled from the other side of the door.

"Dad, go to the other room I got this." Bonnie waited until her father was safe in the kitchen before opening the front door.

"I will do what I have to in order to take care of my own," Bonnie told him. My father is no business of yours.

Damon glared then smelling the faint blood again he asked, "What happened?"

"Again its none of your concern. If you are not going to give me the book leave," she made to close the door.

"Here," he handed over the thick leather bound book.

As soon as Bonnie placed her hand on the book outside the home barrier allowing Damon to grab hold of her hand pulling her outside shutting the door pinning her against it.

"Don't think it." He warned his eyes darken and veins popped underneath them. Damon yanked up her nightshirt to look for the source of the bodily smell. The next thing he knew he was lying in the middle of the street. Damon started to get up only to be kept at his knees.

"There is no hope for you is there, Damon," Bonnie's voice rang in his head like it did the night before.

Damon turned his head to see Bonnie standing on the front porch. Her long chestnut hair and loose pajamas whipped around her though there was no wind.

"You pathetic excuse for a vampire even a man. I've realized I would be wasting my valuable time talking to you. Innocents died because of selfishness and unworthiness. Everything your eyes lay upon suffers for no more than your own insane wants."

"You don't even value family, obsessing over girls that you forced into tolerating you. Disregarding your own flesh 'n' blood because apparently 'no' means 'yes' to you. You should have just died after Katherine turned you."

The last words hit Damon with so much force he doubled over his palms slapping the cold cement. He never heard that spoken to him before and wondered why those words caused him so much pain. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Goodbye, Damon," echoed in his mind before it went black.

Bonnie snapped his neck.

* * *

><p>Bonnie locked the door behind her. She had left the Salvatore tome outside. No book is worth speaking to Damon ever again.<p>

She walked down the bedroom hall to her father's room. Knocking she heard a "Come in" then entered. "Daddy?"

"Hey everything okay with that vampur?" he patted the bed besides him.

"Yeah, I gave him the old one two witch punch." She smiled sitting on the bed. "Can I see you necklace?"

William Bennett looked down, figuring his grandfather's necklace. "Now you know I never take this off?"

"That's what I'm counting on." Bonnie took on a serious tone.

William handed off the jewelry. Watching as his daughters eyes glazed over as she chanted.

"Done," Bonnie handed the necklace back. "I'm counting on you to wear this at all time. It will now protect you against Vampires."

William cocked his head to the side, "How?"

"You have been drinking water that is taint with vervain. That keeps vamps from mind controlling you. That necklace will heat slightly when a vamp is near. It will also blind and disorient said vamp if they just attack you."

"This is the witch in you, isn't it?"

"It is good for things, Daddy," Bonnie smile.

"Well as long as this magic keeps you safe," he kissed her forehead.

* * *

><p>Damon opened the door to the Salvatore boarding home slowly. He groaned rubbing his neck. It had taken over two hour for him to wake from his neck being broken. Somehow a witch neck break lasted longer. Grimacing, he put down the book then as he poured a tall tumbler of bourbon.<p>

"Why are out so late?"

He downed the drink, "Not in a talking mood, go back to sleep, Stefan."

Concern rose in Stefan, "What happen? What's wrong?"

The older vampire's walls came tumbling down. Damon Salvatore burst into tears. He turned to Stefan who was at his side in a flash. "I'm such a bad person, Stefan," Damon wailed before falling into his younger brothers arms.

* * *

><p>Bonnie sat in the living room of the Mikaelson mansion. She had immense joy flowing through her. Last night she was going to be her first visit with Stefan but in order for the magic to work Stefan needed to have at least a semi-calmed mind. He did not.<p>

His mind raced with and overwhelming concern for his brother. Through his thoughts Bonnie was able to piece together the meltdown the eldest brother was having still having when she tried again less than an hour ago. Bonnie Bennett had broken Damon Salvatore.

_One down two to go_ she smiled delightfully to herself. The sound of the eldest original's voice shook her out of her joyful thoughts.

"How did you get in here?"

"You should pick smarter humans for your hybrids, Klaus. Then again if you start with a piss poor master…" She smiled at Klaus, but then was thrown against the wall and held there by her neck the tips of her boots barely touch the ground.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?" His blue eyes turned a golden yellow and his fangs popped.

"Klaus…please," Bonnie rolled her green eyes sarcastically before throwing the man up in the air and hold him there. She returned to her seat on the couch and slowly lowered a shocked Klaus into the armchair adjacent to her.

"I hoped we would be civilized. Isn't that what you want Caroline to believe you are? A civil man." She smiled curtly.

She continued for Klaus' mouth was bounded shut. "I'm here, Niklaus, to offer you a chance to have the heads of the Salvatore brothers and a doppelgänger as your personal blood bank. Isn't this why you are still here 'playing' villain." She put air quotes around playing. "I mean," she giggled. "You are an original vampire…my ancestor created your being over a thousand years ago, yet you can't seem to take what you want. Are you waiting for an invitation?"

Bonnie straighten the sleeves of her sweater, "You may talk now she said nonchalantly.

"I can get the Gilbert girl any time I please-"

"What's stopping you," Bonnie cocked her head to the side.

"Nothing!"

"Hmmm, yes, it must be something. Elena spends most of her days over at the Salvatore boarding home…you can easily take her and eat both Stefan and Damon's hearts by brunch. Again," Bonnie's eyes turned red, "what's stopping you?"

"Caro…"

Her eyes returned to normal, "Finally the truth comes out." Bonnie clapped her hands in happiness. "But I'm gonna be real with you, Niklaus, Care would rather see you castrated…just an FYI." She smirked at his discomfort.

"So what are you doing here then? You want to join me?"

"Don't be stupid, Niklaus, why would I join a creature I can create. No silly, hybrid, you would be joining me."

"What?!"

"You would be how to say...my bitch, 'cause you're a dog…get it." Bonnie chuckled before taking on a serious tone. "You see I can easily control you."

Klaus scoffed, "You can't control me; you can't kill me. I'm Immortal."

"Ahh but I can. I have the same blood of the being that created you...your kind, remember."

A force tore at Klaus clothes revealing a bare chest. Bonnie stroked the air with her index finger. Klaus felt her finger on his chest though she sat more than ten feet away.

"I would be very careful, Klaus," Bonnie jabbed the air.

Klaus cried out as he watched a hole formed near his heart.

"Magic is more powerful than you can even imagine. Nothing is set in stone or in your case a white oak tree. If you don't do you part in my plan, after you collect your head and your 'ganger. If you don't leave town along with the rest of your kin; I will kill you all."

Klaus gasped in horror as he felt her hand around his investing heart squeezing it.

"Do we have a deal, Klaus?"

Tears ran down Klaus face; he nodded vigorously, "Yes please just don't ..." He felt her release him and the hole began to heal but slowly.

Bonnie released him from the chair standing.

"You have been very civil, Niklaus, might even put in a good word in with Caroline. Maybe she'll just want you circumcise instead." Bonnie smirked before leaving.

Pulling out her phone, she walked passed a couple dead hybrids on the front veranda; it was time for the third member of the party to join the fun. "Elena…can we talk," Bonnie said in a ruby sweet tone that matched her eyes.

_**CHAPTER'S END**_


	4. Stelena

**Chapter 4 Stelena** by Yinx1

It had been a few days, since Bonnie had seen anyone from her so called circle except for Tyler who was now infiltrating Klaus' home. It's was almost like they were avoiding her. It was fine with her since she needed to concentrate on Klaus; but still she wondered what they were up to. She needed eyes inside the boarding house.

Walking up to the boarding house for a weekly Scooby Gang meeting, Bonnie rolled her eyes as she knocked; half of the members couldn't do a damn thing but get themselves killed. She was taken aback when Damon opened the door.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he stepped aside allowing her entry.

Bonnie's mind wandered, why did Damon answer the door and where was his below the belt jabs or comments about her being early. She walked into the living room and found her answer. She was the only one here. Damon was always in his element when he had an audience to entertain.

Straightening her back, she spoke to the vampire behind her. "Did I get the nights wrong? Where is everyone?" Bonnie asked shifting her messenger bag on her shoulder.

Damon walked around her and began to stroke the fire warming the place. "Stefan and Elena are out on a date that should be wrapping soon and the rest, well I'm not the company they keep, so I guess they won't be here until Elena texts them."

"I see," Bonnie turned to go.

"Can you stay...please?"

Bonnie whirled around and was met by a very in her face Damon that had vamped behind her. She took a step back; he was too close for comfort. "What do you mean?"

Damon shrugged, "Like stay, until people get here. Makes no sense to drive home just to come back."

Bonnie's right eyebrow quirked in confusion. "Actually that makes more sense than staying here. I really don't need to be here anyway for this meeting. I'll tell you guys if we need to push forward with the plan."

Bonnie turned to walk out and was surprised not to be ambushed by Damon's vamp speed him demanding her to stay. She made it all the way to her car noticing he hadn't come after her. Strange. Damon Salvatore acting like a human being? _Huh, I might have just broken him after all?_

Damon watched her car pull out of the drive in the shadows of the doorway. Slightly hoping she wouldn't be back for the meeting.

It was strange feeling seeing her after all she had done to him. He didn't want to rip out her throat probably because he knew deep down, she was in the right. Bonnie Bennett was always right about him. He might have had everyone else fooled as what he was, everyone except Caroline, but she didn't matter. He wanted to be better, better for Bonnie's sake.

He was drinking his third glass of bourbon when the rest of the mystic gang showed up.

"Do you know what is taking Bonnie," Stefan asked ten minutes later, "she is usually the first one here."

"She came by said she will tell us when the plan should go down," Damon said getting up.

"Why did she tell you?" Caroline asked.

"Don't know, ask her; anyway it's not like we have much to add to the plan. Bonnie is the only one with any true power to get rid of Klaus." He downed his drink and began pouring a fourth.

The group stared in shock.

Jeremy cleared his throat. "Bonnie should have at least called. I should go see..."

"Not going over there, Baby Gilbert," Damon told him with his back still turned. "I already told you all what she said take it at face value, and leave her alone."

Damon faced them eyeing the younger Gilbert a little longer than the rest. "Since we can't do jack shit without her; there are at least three people that can get the fuck out of my house. Four if you count Dopple. Sorry but really don't want to hear "Oh, Stefan, Yes" tonight." Damon inclined his head and vamped up to his room leaving the others dumbfounded.

"The hell is that?" Matt asked. "It's almost like that was a different Damon?"

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed. "Did he have a falling out with Bonnie? Did she do something to him like mega fry his brain?"

Stefan cleared his throat. "Think he's, maybe, having a bad day. He will be back to normal soon, and unfortunately."

* * *

><p>Smiling at the text on her phone Bonnie Bennett wasn't watching where she was going and walked into something hard. Tumbling back she was caught before she hit the ground.<p>

"Sorry, I thought you saw me," came Damon's voice.

Bonnie wrenched herself out of his arms looking up at him. "Ugh, what do you want," she deadpanned brush off invisible Damon germs.

"Just wanted to know about the rest of this plan between you and Wolfbane."

"Why? I told you. I'd call whe-"

"I got what you said last time. Trust." Damon cut her off. "I'm saying it is usually you and I that get shit done, so what's the plan."

"Well, it may have been you and I but not anymore thanks. Tyler is doing a great job we won't need you unless we need dumb muscle." She smirked at him before turning around. She rolled her eyes as Damon stood before her with a fake smile plastered on his lips.

"Dumb muscle that's a new one. Seriously, Bonnie, you haven't even talked this plan out in full force I feel like there is things missing."

"Like what?" Bonnie asked cocking her head impatiently to the side and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Look you say you want to defeat Klaus, but once the rest of us have him cornered you take him on alone?"

"So?"

"Things are not adding up here that's so, Witchy. You against a hybrid is dangerous. He will kill you."

Scoffing, Bonnie rolled her green eyes, "No he won't. And I have faced scarier things, you for example. Now leave me alone." She stepped around him and wasn't surprised when he fell in line with her.

"I can't do that, Bonnie. We are team badass and we have a rep to live up too. I catch 'em you kill 'em. The plan always works." He stopped walking as she stopped.

"Except when it involves my mother." She challenged him.

"Come off it," as it was Damon's turn to scoff. "I said sorry. It's not like she was looking for you or wanted to reconnect. She left you as a child two days before your eighth birthday. What kind of mother does that to a child?"

Bonnie gasped and her eyes widened with shock, "What? How'd you..." She took a step back in slight fear.

"Checked in with you time to time. Part of a deal I keep with Emily." Damon admitted.

"Check in on me!?"

"Ya know make sure bad shit doesn't happen."

"Fine job cause since you decided to stay my life has been hell! You can tell Emily that I don't need you protecting me!" She exclaimed with disgust.

Damon reached for her arm immediately burned by the skin contact. He cursed loudly, "Look, witch, I'm no saint never promised I was to begin with. But I keep my word." He told her through gritted teeth.

"Then do it."

His thick brows knitted together, "What?"

"Keep your word, Damon. Gladly let me die so your precious Elena can live. I will be rid of you both and be much happier," turning and walking away and wasn't followed.

* * *

><p>In the safety of her home Bonnie threw in a frozen dinner into the microwave.<p>

"Make one for me," her dad called from the front door, just arriving home from work.

Bonnie walked back to the freezer to get another dinner when the doorbell rang.

She heard her dad exclaim with joy at Elena. Bonnie walked to the foyer to see the mystic gang on the front porch Damon included. "Dad don't," she cried out making everyone jump.

"Bonnie, we have guests."

"I see. But half of these guests are vampires; I don't want them to access my…our house."

"Bonnie," Elena muttered under her breath.

"Elena," Bonnie muttered back. "You think you can just show up here uninvited with your vamp boyfriends in tow?"

"Now, Bonnie, that's not fair," Elena whined. "We came to see you."

"Correction see what I can do for you, you mean. Face it, Elena, ever since those things came here you are a different person."

The mousy haired girl was on the verge of tears, "That's not true."

"Really would the Elena I know date a brother and kiss the other. No, she would not. Not Katherine you say, Stefan," her eyes flashed to the younger Salvatore, who's jaw clinched in distrust as his gaze went to Elena.

Bonnie took a step forward. "Klaus will be gone before the next full moon. Then my, precious Elena, you will be safe and I will be done with you." She started to slam the door when Damon stopped it with his hand.

"You will invite us in or next time Daddy goes to work will be his last." He said I a voice so low only Bonnie, Stefan, and Caroline heard it.

"Then you would have killed my whole family. 'No harm' mission accomplished." She sneered back.

"Sor-"

"Save it!" With a flick of her eyes everyone on her porch flew backwards onto the front lawn. Bonnie slammed the front door to her father look of dismay.

"You want to explain this, young lady?"

Bonnie groaned not knowing what to say, wishing she had at least invited Caroline in so she make her father forget.

Outside the group groaned and slowly got up. Stefan helped Elena up while Caroline helped Matt.

"Maybe I can talk to her," Jeremy sighed dusting off his jeans.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave the witch alone?" Damon cried.

Jeremy rolled his light brown eyes, "If anyone knows her best its me."

"I doubt that heavily," Damon went to sit on her front steps.

"So you can stay, but I can't?" the Gilbert brother scoffed.

Damon chuckled darkly at Jeremy's scowl. "Elena, take your accident prone brother and fuck off."

"Damon, _you_ need to leave Bonnie alone," Stefan said.

"My witch, my problem." He said pulling out a flask.

"Your witch," Caroline repeated. "When the hell did that happen? Bonnie hates you just as much as I do."

Damon didn't answer. But did take another swig from his flask. He motioned for them to go.

Stefan stepped forward, "Damon…"

"Leave me alone, brother."

"No, you need to leave Bonnie alone."

Damon scoffed. "Found your balls I see, too bad it's the wrong girl to defend." He tilted his head to look around his brother. "How many times have we kissed, Ms. Gilbert? How many times would you have let me do more?"

Elena avoided everyone's eyes, her cheek reddening with embarrassment.

Stefan grabbed Damon by his collar and slammed him down on the side walk.

Damon laughed, "Bonnie was right; bitch is just like Katherine except Petrova admitted to be drawn to both of us. Our _precious Elena," _he chuckled darkly, "you get her pussy; I get her lips is that how we share her."

Stefan vamped out. Elena rushed over trying to pull him off Damon.

"Yes, please, Elena, save me your beloved Damon from your boyfriend. Defend me, Elena Gilbert, like always. Defend everything I have done." Damon sneered.

"You're not worth saving," Elena spat venomously.

"Really," Damon easily tossed Stefan into the Bennett's rose bush breaking the vampire's neck. He dusted his pants and jacket off.

"How many times have you put me first over those you've known your whole life. Take Barbie here, I raped her yet you are willing eager to be in my presence. What kind of person are you, Elena, to make out, grope the man who abused one of your best friends. Not to mention how I treat your own blood; killing your brother tidbit."

Elena took a step back, "How can you be so mean to me?"

"How can you be so petty, putting your pussy above all else." Damon took his seat back and picked up the flask. "Bonnie is right about you, _precious Elena,_ your life isn't worth those that have died for it."

"Let's go," Matt spoke up, "Elena, Stefan's neck is broken; we need your help getting him home."

The raven haired vampire and the mousy doppelgänger stared at each other.

"Elena," Caroline screamed, "Don't!"

Elena walked up and slapped Damon.

The vampire didn't flinch or flex his jaw. "You're only angry because I'm right," he chortled.

"I hate you."

"Been there, heard that, when's our next make out session?" He waggled his thick eyebrows at her.

Elena turned on her heels getting into her car and drove off leaving Matt Caroline and Jeremy to deal with getting Stefan home.

"She's a keeper," Damon lifted his flask to them in a toast type matter.

They left leaving Damon alone. He could smell her before she opened the door. The smell of lavender and vanilla filled his nostrils as the owner took a seat next to him. He handed the flask over.

Bonnie took a deep swig. "You did well."

"Just glad to be a part of the plan," Damon spoke softly eyeing her profile through his long dark lashes.

Bonnie turned to look at him, "You are, Damon," she kissed his cheek. "Your role is very important now, you will tell me everything that happens in the bordering house. Do you understand?"

Damon nodded robotically.

"Good. And if in doubt be harsh; I need The Ripper back. Make no mistake, Damon, I will have your heart if he isn't back by the end of the tomorrow."

Bonnie finished his drink handing him back an empty flask. She walked inside.

Damon pocketed the flask with a trembling hand knowing Bonnie will keep her word. Swallowing hard, he stood making his way over to the blue Camaro he groaned the feeling of sharp nails scraping his heart. Looking back at her house he saw the witch staring at him intently, a mysterious wind whipped her hair back and forth across her face.

He must not fail.

* * *

><p>Groaning, Stefan sat up in his bed. It had been a while since his neck has been broken. He massaged it with both hands rotating the muscles.<p>

"Sorry about breaking your necky, baby bro." Damon sighed turning a page in Lucas grimiore.

"No, you're not."

"True. But never say I didn't apologize."

"You called, Elena, a bitch."

Damon glanced over the top of the book, "I'm confused. Did the shoe not fit?" he raised a thick eyebrow.

Stefan stared broodingly, "She's not Katherine."

"Hmmm," Damon went back to flipping through the tome. "That's where we differ, brother. Elena is a dopple meaning, she is exactly the same."

"She's not."

"Right, you were out cold when I was giving examples; I guess I'll go through them again. I killed her brother if he wasn't wearing that stupid ring fucker would be dead buried for being a lousy mouth breather. She gave me the silent treatment for less than a week. Then there's that whole Caroline thing."

"You abused her, Damon; it's not just a thing."

"You say tomato; I say potato. Do you not see Elena for what she is? She may not be as vocal as Katherine but everything's there."

Stefan's jaw ticked. "I need a drink."

Damon stood. "I'll get you one." Turning his back he poured warm human blood from a late night jogger that had crossed his path on the way home. Topping it off with a splash of whiskey. "Need something a little stronger for tonight." He said handing the glass over.

Stefan downed the drink. Damon doubted if he tasted any of it.

"Another, please." Stefan handed back the glass.

Damon complied mixing the same concoction but raising the level of blood it contained until Stefan was blindly drinking blood with an ounce of liquor. Stefan's eyes glazed over, drunk on both whiskey and blood.

"You're right." Stefan muttered looking at the remains of the liquor. "I don't know what I was thinking. She is the same as her."

"Wanna go for a stroll?" Damon offered a wicked smile came to his lips.

The brothers existed the home is silence.

Damon was the first to speak. "Look, Stefan, we let things come between us too easily. Not to mention women with like traits. Maybe we could lay off the girls and do a bros before hoes."

"Whatever." Stefan spotted someone coming up their drive. He vamp speed over and sunk his fangs into them. They never had time to scream as Stefan ripped out their vocal chords and to seal the deal, he made sure that their heart beat it's last as he pulled it out a sucking the blood from the vale.

Damon ran up beside him, stopping short. The Ripper was back and in the most gruesome way ever.

"She messes around with my brother, I'll do the same to hers." Stefan said standing he tossed the heart besides the vacant eyes of Jeremy Gilbert.

**Chapter End :-]**


End file.
